Coincidencia afortunada
by Anelem
Summary: ¿Que harás ahora Harry? Estas divorciado y con dos niños. Tu vida termino. Yo creo que apenas comienza, ¿No crees Harry? menciona una persona que no he visto desde hace tiempo. Ya creo que si, asiento y agradezco mentalmente a Merlín por esta coincidencia afortunada.
1. Culpas demoledoras

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bross. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes y sus escenarios para divertirme un rato._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Y es un regalo para mi querida amiga **Rebe Marauder** , espero que lo disfrutes linda, te lo doy con mucho cariño._

* * *

 _¡Dolor!_

 _Dejo que las balas vuelen,_

 _¡Déjalas caer!_

 _-Believer, Imagine Dragons-_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Miró el líquido ambarino que sostengo con mi mano dentro de aquella copa. ¿Desde cuándo esto se había vuelto rutina? Me pregunto, mientras doy otro largo trago de aquel whisky de fuego. La sensación simplemente es gloriosa, saboreo el amargo y fuerte sabor del licor en mi garganta y dejo el vaso con fuerza en la mesita de centro de la sala de estar.

Mi vida era una reverenda mierda. Llevaba poco más de dos años casado con Ginny Weasley, aquella mujer que me hizo perder el juicio desde pequeño, pero que ahora se había convertido, ─no─ nos habíamos convertido en una verdadera pesadilla mutuamente.

Para ser sincero, la situación que vivía con mi esposa, me afectaba, pero no por ella o por mí, sino por ellos nuestros pequeños hijos, Teddy Lupin y James Sirius Potter. Ambos eran demasiado inocentes y pueriles para entender que simplemente el amor entre sus padres ya no existía, que estaba congelado desde hace mucho tiempo y que aquel fuego que nos consumía de jóvenes no volvería a arder con la misma fuerza que antaño.

Me levanto con dificultad de aquel sillón y camino lentamente, sintiendo los efectos del abuso de alcohol corriendo por mis venas infectando mi sangre con su veneno. Sin embargo, lo prefería a sentir el frio glaciar al entrar a nuestra habitación donde mi esposa dormía ignorante e indiferente a lo que me aqueja.

Mi mano gira levemente el picaporte de la puerta de la recamara y a hurtadillas, la observo dormir, su rostro parecido a una estatua de mármol, se encuentra relajado y en paz. Luce tan distinta a cuando esta despierta y aquellas pequeñas arrugas en su frente y ojos se forman como signo de fastidio hacia mí y según ella " _mi complejo de héroe trágico"._

No puedo culparla completamente, es más incluso he llegado a comprenderla. No es fácil lidiar conmigo, pero realmente no es mi culpa.

Después del final de la segunda guerra, toda la sociedad mágica buscaba quien los cuidara de posibles ataques de fugitivos sedientos de venganza y, al parecer todos decidieron confiar en mí, el niño que vivió para matar al mago tenebroso. Sobre mis hombros cayo el peso de la confianza de miles de magos; descuide nuestro amor, elegí a otros antes que a ella. Y, simplemente, ahora que me encontraba en una mejor situación para quererla, Ginny ya no lo hacía, su corazón estaba marchito y yo había sido el culpable de eso. No podía odiarla por no amarme, ¿Cómo iba ella a amarme, si yo mismo no lo hacía?

Cierro la puerta con el mismo sigilo que la abrí y, entro a la recamara de mis hijos, los veo dormir en sus camitas, tan apacibles, tan relajados y preciosos. Por verlos dormir siempre así, yo sacrificaría mil veces mi matrimonio, ellos eran lo más importante en mi vida y por ellos también es que había decidido acabar con todos aquellos que los pudieran lastimar en un futuro, ese era mi destino, mi condena.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de lo que planeo obsequiarte, así que no desesperes, pues al parecer esto tomara su tiempo.

Te mando besos y abrazos, Ane.


	2. Nos debemos ser felices

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Esta historia fue corregida por una personita maravillosa, Veronica Alejandra. Muchas gracias, linda._

* * *

 _Ayer es solo un recuerdo,_

 _mañana nunca es lo que se supone que es._

 _-Bob Dylan._

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Unos golpes insistentes sobre mi rostro me sacaron de aquel estado semiconsciente en el que me encontraba; abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de adaptarme a la intensa luz que entraba en la estancia, después de unos cuantos segundos mi vista se enfocó en el regordete rostro de mi hijo James, el cual con sus pequeñas manitas trataba de llamar mi atención.

Sonreí y lentamente me incorpore de aquella incómoda posición en la que me había quedado dormido la noche anterior, mis ojos fueron con rapidez a la cama de la derecha, la cual se encontraba ahora vacía, seguramente Teddy había bajado ya a desayunar.

Tomé a James en mis brazos y salí de la habitación, el olor de tostadas con mantequilla llegó hasta mis fosas nasales; realmente creí que todo el alcohol que había bebido en la noche abandonaría mi estómago y decidiría formar parte de la decoración del gastado piso.

Después de unos cuantos minutos que tomé para relajar aquellas nauseas, bajé completamente las escaleras y me interné en la cocina, donde Ginny preparaba el desayuno y Teddy se encontraba sentado en un lateral de la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, con sumo cuidado coloqué a James en su sillita alta para bebés que Hermione nos había obsequiado apenas se enteró de la llegada de nuestro primer hijo.

─Es tarde─ dijo mi esposa sin siquiera dignarse a voltear hacia mí.

Afirmé solo con un gutural sonido y continué alimentando a James con su papilla.

—Es tarde y aún estas aquí, ¿no crees que es sorprendente?─ pregunto de forma irónica.

Repetí el anterior gesto sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras; no valía la pena.

—Estoy harta, Harry. Ya no puedo seguir así. ─ Voltee hacia ella topándome con sus enormes ojos azules, mirándome fijamente sin parpadear.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ginevra?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro.

— ¿A qué me refiero? —preguntó con el tono chulesco que de costumbre.

—Te diré a que me refiero, Potter. Me refiero a que estoy harta de estar sola todo el día, a que la compañía de dos niños no es suficiente, a que ahora quiero hacer algo para mí sin preocuparme en nada más. ¿Y sabes qué?

—Habla. —Encogí los hombros y la alenté a continuar.

—Quiero el divorcio.

 _Quiero el divorcio. Quiero el divorcio. Quiero el divorcio._

¡Joder! Esas malditas palabras se repitieron sin cesar en mi cabeza, una y otra vez sin descanso. Seguramente mi reacción y expresión justo en ese momento debió ser memorial, estaba seguro que cualquier persona pagaría una fortuna por esa primicia, ¿Sería algo bueno revelar la decisión de mi esposa tan pronto? No, seguramente no. Me tomó más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado reaccionar de alguna forma a su petición.

—Supongo que es la mejor decisión, si lo pensamos fríamente.

—Así es, mi decisión ya está tomada Harry. Los papeles del divorcio llegarán pronto.

— ¡Los niños se quedarán conmigo! —grité alterado antes de que ella incluso dijera nada sobre ellos—.¡E…Ellos vivirán con su padre! No permitiré que te los lleves.

—Supuse que dirías eso y, en realidad, es algo que no debe preocuparte. Puedes tenerlos, al menos, por un tiempo. He firmado un contrato la semana pasada con Holyhead Harpies. Durará tres años.

De acuerdo, oficialmente, era demasiada información que procesar en tan poco tiempo. Incapaz de permanecer un segundo más de pie, me dejé caer en la silla al lado de James. Abrí y cerré la boca sin lograr articular ningún sonido coherente.

Ella se encontraba tan impasible, tan distante, tan fría que, por un momento, solo por un momento, la desconocí. Ella no podía ser la misma persona con la que me había casado, con la que crecí, con la que planee toda una vida. No podía ser aquella tierna y dulce niña que me juraba amor eterno, definitivamente esta persona frente a mí, no era mi Ginny.

—No espero que lo entiendas, Harry. Realmente ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero sé que es lo correcto. ─ Con parsimonia apagó todos los fogones y, con tranquilidad, se acercó a los niños—. Teddy.─ Se dirigió al mayor el cuál la miró fijamente─. Te quiero Teddy. ¿Sabes que mamá te ama, cierto? —preguntó al borde del llanto. El niño, de ya casi siete años, la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué quieres llorar, mami? ¿Estás enferma? No estés enferma, yo te quiero mucho. —Teddy tomó el rostro de su madre entre sus pequeñas manos y limpió aquellas lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

—No, mi amor, mami no está enferma. ¿Pero sabes? Mamá no estará en casa por un tiempo y tú y tu hermanito se quedaran con papi. ¿Quieres mucho a papi, cierto? —El niño asintió efusivamente y volteó a verme, regalándome una enorme sonrisa en el proceso. Le sonreí de la misma forma y asentí en un gesto que él entendió como una buena señal.

Teddy besó las mejillas de su madre y, como todo niño, perdió el interés rápidamente, volviendo su atención hacia la comida en el plato. De la misma forma que con mi hijo mayor, Ginny se despidió de James. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por largo tiempo y, ahí en ese momento, fue cuando distinguí nuevamente aquella chispa que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía en los preciosos ojos de mi esposa, aquella chispa que simplemente la encendía en llamas, unas llamas que le devolvían la vida, la vida que a mi lado casi perdió.

Asentí mucho más seguro que hace unos minutos y le tendí la mano.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Ginny, haz que las Harpies se den cuenta de la buena decisión que tomaron al reclutarte. Y no vuelvas si no es con el campeonato sobre tus hombros. ¿De acuerdo? Ellos te estarán esperando ─dije señalando con mi cabeza a nuestros hijos.

Asintió aún sin soltar mi mano y sin necesidad de hablar me agradeció.

—Nos veremos pronto, se feliz, Harry.

—De acuerdo, Ginny. Lo seré.

La vi desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina y, a la distancia, escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Había terminado una etapa de mi vida, una etapa que creí sería eterna. Pero, curiosamente, todo estaba bien, un capítulo se había terminado, pero la historia continuaba; el presente era aquí y ahora y yo no necesitaba nada más que a ellos, solo nosotros tres seríamos felices.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por ahora, pronto estaré subiendo una nueva actualización._

 _Anelem._


	3. Reencuentros y alteraciones emocionales

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Este capítulo fue corregido por una personita maravillosa, Veronica Alejandra. Muchas gracias, linda. Siempre aprendo muchísimo con tus notas, a parte de que me resultan muy refrescantes._

* * *

Voy a vivir el momento para entender el destino,

voy a escuchar el silencio para encontrar el camino.

-Mark Anthony.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que me divorcié de Ginny, mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados desde su partida me había convertido en papá y mamá de tiempo completo y me sentía bien a pesar de todo.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse desde que me encontré con él. Jamás creí que la intervención de una persona llegaría a alterar toda la tranquilidad que tanto me había costado construir.

* * *

 _Tres semanas antes._

Después de mucha insistencia de mis dos hermanos, en especial de Ron, me decidí aceptar salir con ellos; además era la primera vez en tres meses que Ginny tenía algunos días libres y me había pedido estar con los niños. Obviamente, se lo permití, pues ellos la extrañaban muchísimo, en especial Teddy, que siempre preguntaba por su mamá. Era muy triste ver que pasaba horas enteras frente a la puerta esperando que su madre entrase por ella. Así que cuando Ginny me avisó de su llegada con dos días de antelación acepté de inmediato, todo fuese por la felicidad de mis pequeños.

Ron, creyendo que la situación sería incómoda para mí, me había obligado, literalmente, a salir del cuadro familiar. Hermione no estaba del todo convencida de la decisión precipitada de nuestro mejor amigo, pero lo había aceptado sin objetar (cosa rara en ella). El plan de Ron era simple: unas pequeñas vacaciones de tres días con dos noches en las playas de Brighton, al sur de Inglaterra. Le había exigido que el lugar al que decidiera ir fuese un lugar cercano para estar disponible en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos en uno de los hoteles mágicos más prestigiosos de la localidad, un recinto realmente increíble y poderoso por dentro y fuera. El servicio era también impecable, nuestra suite tenía una hermosa vista a la playa y era más grande que el número 12 en Grimmauld Place. Sencillamente, era imponente.

─¡Harry! ¡Harry! ─entró Ronald corriendo, y respirando entrecortadamente. Lo miré interrogante, levantando una ceja.

─No puedo creerlo, Harry. ¡Adivina, quiénes son los que se hospedan en la suite de al lado!

—No lo sé, Ron. ¿Quiénes son?

Él nombrado rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es por eso que te dije que adivinarás, si te lo digo no será tan genial. ¡Adivina! Te daré una pista, es nuestro equipo favorito de Quidditch.

Solté una carcajada pues con «esa pista», me había dicho todo. Pero, solo para seguirle el juego, continué actuando sorprendido.

—¿Los Puddlemere United? ¿Estás de coña?

—Te lo juro, Harry. Les acabo de ver, Hermione los vio también, ¿verdad Hermione?

—Si, Ron —rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Ronald en el fondo seguía siendo un niño para muchas cosas, como el Quidditch y el ajedrez.

—Te creo, amigo. Más tarde los veré. ¿Les parece si vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre —enfaticé.

Ambos asintieron y con eso salimos del piso para dirigirnos al restaurante del resort.

—Dealmente, do entiendo, cobo eds que has podido con dos diños du solo, edtos udtimos beses —comentó Ron, con la boca llena de comida, como de costumbre.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí al escuchar la típica regañina de Hermione hacia Ron y sus faltas de modales al comer.

—Amo a mis hijos, Ron. Para mí no representa ningún problema cuidarlos a tiempo completo, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. Pero entiende que es complicado; eres divorciado y tienes a dos niños a tu cargo. Lo siento amigo, pero tu vida terminó.

—Yo creo que apenas da inicio, ¿no te parece, Harry?

Nuestras miradas viajaron rápidamente hacia la persona que acababa de intervenir, frente a nosotros un rostro conocido y amigable de perfectos dientes blancos nos sonreía con verdadera alegría.

»—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo han estado?

Oliver Wood no había cambiado casi nada, a excepción de que estaba mucho más formado que en Hogwarts, sin embargo, seguía conservando aquella sensación de calidez y seguridad que siempre les había profesado a sus compañeros de colegio.

—¡Oliver! —Ron fue el primero en reaccionar y levantándose estrecho con fuerza la mano de Wood—. Es realmente una sorpresa encontrarnos aquí. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees?

—Si lo creo, Weasley. Y ustedes, ¿no se alegran de verme? —comentó dirigiéndose a Hermione y a mí. Ambos nos levantamos y lo saludamos con efusividad, bueno, la efusividad fue de mi parte. Pues de los tres que nos encontrábamos allí, era yo el que había mantenido una relación más cercana con nuestro antiguo prefecto.

—Es un placer volverlos a ver a los tres, chicos. ¿Puedo sentarme a comer con ustedes? —Accedimos alegremente y, una silla extra apareció para nuestro invitado—. ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas? —preguntó interesado—. Por lo que alcancé a oír, ¿estás soltero, Harry? ¿Y tienes dos hijos?

Asentí y lancé una mirada de soslayo a Ron, el cual mantenía una competencia con el rojo de su cabello.

—Así es, Oliver. Hace tres meses que soy papá soltero y te aseguro que jamás había sido tan feliz.

—Seguro que sí. Yo quisiera tener hijos, pero con el equipo, competencias, partidos, entrenamientos y esas cosas realmente no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Equipo? No me digas que…

—Wood, hay entrenamiento a las siete —dijeron algunos miembros del Puddlemere United.

—¡No lo creo! ¡¿Juegas en los Puddlemere?! —Ron se levantó extasiado y, desde ese momento, se pegó como lapa a Oliver, tratando de sacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre los integrantes de su equipo de Quidditch favorito.

Hermione y yo solo negamos divertidos, pues, a pesar de todo el tiempo, Ron seguía teniendo esa inocencia infantil que hacía de los problemas situaciones más llevaderas. La comida y el encuentro con nuestro compañero resultó ser todo un éxito y, al despedirnos, nos pusimos de acuerdo de vernos de vuelta, antes de que las vacaciones terminaran.

Sin embargo, después de ese día, nuestros horarios no coincidieron en ningún momento. A pocos minutos de que se activara nuestro traslador, que nos llevaría a casa, Wood nos encontró en la recepción.

—Lo siento, chicos, ya no pudimos reunirnos, los entrenamientos me están matando ─comentó dramáticamente. Negamos restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, Oliver. Lo entendemos, tu vida como jugador profesional de Quidditch es sumamente ocupada, ya será en otra ocasión que nos encontremos —comenté amable.

—Sobre eso quería hablarte, Harry. En cuatro semanas tendré algunos días libres y estaré en Londres. Me sentiría muy complacido si me pudieras conceder un tiempo a solas.

Lo miré incrédulo y tras de mí escuche las risas quedas de Hermione y Ron.

»—¿Podrías concederme un tiempo, Harry?

—Eh… —carraspeé—, Este…si, claro, claro que si, Oliver. En cuanto estés en Londres, mándame una lechuza a esta dirección. —Le tendí una tarjeta con la información del correo de mi hogar.

—De acuerdo, te veré allá. —Tomó el papel y lo guardó con cuidado en su cartera. —. Que tengan un buen regreso a casa, chicos. Cuídense.

Oliver se alejó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y no regreso la vista hacia atrás.

—Harry —oí que decía Ron. Con un tono insinuante, volteé a verlo y noté su sonrisa ladina que me sacaba de quicio.

—No se atrevan a decir nada —les advertí y continué mi camino, preguntándome internamente sobre lo que Oliver tenía que decirme «a solas» en Londres.

* * *

Miré nuevamente la carta que había llegado esa mañana y que aún no me había atrevido a abrir, sabía de quien era, claramente. Y la curiosidad me estaba matando, pero aun así estaba resistiendo abrirla, no sabía lo que dentro vendría; desde la última vez que lo vi, había hecho muchas hipótesis sobre lo que mi excapitán tendría que hablar conmigo, pero cada conjetura era más loca que la anterior, así que había optado por restarle importancia al asunto, al menos hasta esa mañana, antes de que una lechuza negra como la noche me despertase por su insistente picoteo contra la ventana de mi habitación.

Después de varios minutos, logré juntar el coraje necesario y con sumo cuidado abrí la carta:

« _Hola, Harry._

 _Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra última charla; me gustaría que nos reuniéramos mañana a la hora que mejor se te acomode. Estaré esperando tu respuesta hoy mismo._

 _Saludos, Oliver_ ».

Tres escuetas líneas hicieron que la curiosidad incrementara. Con letra temblorosa, respondí al reverso de la nota, al terminar, até la misma a la pata de Ewkes (mi lechuza), y vi por la ventana como poco a poco se perdía en las inmensidades del cielo.

Bien, estaba hecho, al día siguiente me enteraría de una vez por todas que era lo que Wood quería de mí y esperaba que aquella opresión en el pecho a causa de los nervios que me venían atormentando desde hace cuatro semanas se terminasen de una vez por todas.

* * *

He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Realmente me costo un poco de trabajo hacer que mi musa volviera a mirar con amor esta historia pero aquí estoy de vuelta.

Espero que el encuentro entre ambos no haya resultado muy violento.

¿Sugerencias?

Besos.


	4. De confesiones y verdades escabrosas

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Cueste lo que cueste, porque

amo la adrenalina en mis venas.

-Whatever it takes, Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Me aparecí a una calle del discreto restaurante en el cuál Oliver me cito el día anterior, _al menos acordó en un restaurante y no un hotel_ , pensé un poco… ¿decepcionado?

Últimamente mi vida emocional era un caos, no dejaba de pensar en cierta persona con perfecta sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos y labios finos y elegantes, _lo que no daría por probar esos labios,_ pensé e inmediatamente me abofeteé mentalmente, pues a mí me iban las chicas, las chicas eran hermosas y yo amaba a las chicas. Pero Wood tenía algo que simplemente me descolocaba totalmente y me sentía confundido, jodido y sobre todo perdido.

Entré al restaurante con el corazón en un hilo. La persona que en pocas semanas era lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, por lo que pudé observarlo por largos segundos sin que nada alterara mis vistas.

Existe una creencia muggle que asegura que si ves fijamente a una persona, está misma lo notará y buscará el origen de dicha conexión, algo parecido a la oclumancia. Jamás creí que fuese real dicha estupidez, al menos no hasta que Oliver, volteo su rostro y nuestras miradas se enlazaron logrando que un escalofrío me recorriera de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, de repente me sentí demasiado pequeño y totalmente avergonzado.

Me acerque aparentando una calma que por supuesto no sentía, al encontrarme a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, él se levantó y pude vagar libremente mi vista por aquel Dios de la lujuria representado frente a mí. Al menos me sacaba una cabeza de estatura, sus brazos eran fuertes y su espalda ancha (seguramente debido al entrenamiento como guardián de los Puddlemere), su estilo de cabello había cambiado mucho desde la escuela, me reñí mentalmente por no haberlo notado en nuestro último encuentro en Brighton. Ahora lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, con un corte degrafilado y desaliñado, lo que le daba un toque de rockero bohemio y sensual.

Sentí la boca seca, como si me hubiera tragado una tonelada de paja yo solo y nuevamente me abofeteé de manera no verbal para frenar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

 _Me van las chicas, me van las chicas, me van las chicas._

Cada vez me creía menos aquel mantra, pero jamás lo admitiría ante nadie.

─¡Harry! ─ Dijo Wood y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, me removí incomodo, pues sus muestras de afecto solo provocaban que mis resistencias flaquearan un poco más a cada segundo.

Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza lo aparté y me senté del otro lado de la mesa, lo más lejos posible. Solo esperaba que la circunferencia del tabloide fuera suficiente obstáculo para frenar las ganas bestiales que sentía de saltar sobre él y devorarlo como un león hambriento haciendo honor a mi casa, por si preguntaban.

─Me alegra que me hayas regalado un poco de tu tiempo, Harry. Sé que me eres una persona muy ocupada─. Sonrió hermosamente y con suma delicadeza tomo mi mano que se encontraba reposando sobre el mantel. La reacción fue instantánea, un calor asfixiante me envolvió y gran parte de mi sangre se agolpo en mis mejillas, provocando que me viera terriblemente infantil y hormonal.

 _Me van las chicas, me van las chicas, me van las chicas._

Con sutileza aparte mi mano y como única respuesta atiné a asentir hoscamente.

─Sé que fue y es muy atrevido de mi parte haberte citado aquí y hacerte sentir incomodo, te juro que no es mi intención para nada─. Se disculpó, pero realmente no se notaba culpable, más bien parecía estar disfrutando de mis temblores ocasionales y mis meteduras de pata─ ¿Puedo hablarte con franqueza, Harry?

─Si, cla…─ carraspeé ─claro, dime.

─Me gustas.

Vale. Aquello sí que no lo esperaba. Alcancé a observar mi reflejo a través de la mirada que Oliver mantenía fija en mí; jamás me había visto tan idiota, mi boca formaba una O perfecta, mis ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal y todo el color de mi rostro se perdió por arte de magia.

─¿Qu-qu-que?─ pude pronunciar después de varios intentos ─Estas de coña, ¿no?

─¡Me gustas!─ repitió esta vez con más certeza y fuerza.

Negué repetidamente, más para convencerme a mí mismo de que había escuchado bien y que no era un sueño, como los que venía teniendo desde hace un mes.

─No tienes que responder mis sentimientos, ni sentirte obligado de ninguna forma─, su mirada esta vez era sincera, por lo que con leve asentimiento lo inste a seguir ─creí que el tiempo sería suficientemente fuerte para que lo que me haces sentir se esfumara ─, hizo una leve pausa ─pero fue verte en Brighton y todo eso que guarde bajo llave hace once años se revelo ante mí con incluso mucha más fuerza. No imaginaba volver a verte, mucho menos de la forma en que nos reencontramos, cuando los vi hace un mes realmente creí que se trataba de alguna alucinación y cuando escuche al pequeño Weasley hablar sobre tu estrenada soltería una llama de esperanza se encendió en mi alma.

El silencio que se instauro después de su confesión se volvió incomodo, me sentía totalmente abrumado por sus palabras.

 _Me van las chicas, me van las chicas, ¿verdad?_

Cada vez lo creía menos, mi corazón latía desbocado y sentía unas inmensas ganas de reconfortar al chico frente a mí. ¿Realmente era heterosexual? Si, contesto mi mente instantáneamente, pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan confundido? ¿Por qué mi corazón me pedía a gritos que aceptará lo que Oliver me ofrecía?

Se levantó con parsimonia y una sonrisa triste me fue otorgada.

─Espero que encuentres a alguien que sepa valorarte y amarte como mereces, Harry. Alguien que ame todo de ti, tanto tus defectos como tus virtudes, que ame a tus hijos como si fueran propios y que sepa lo extremadamente valioso que eres, perdóname por haber actuado como un idiota─. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cada vez más lejos de mi alcance.

Más rápido de lo que diría _Lumus_ , me levanté y lo seguí justo cuando iba saliendo del local, mi mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca y me refugié en sus brazos, escondiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su níveo cuello, sentía todo mi cuerpo ardiendo pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Por una vez en mi vida se me antojaba hacer lo que yo mismo deseaba y no lo que la sociedad esperaba de mí, por una vez en mi vida sería egoísta y mandaría todo lo que me aquejaba a la mierda.

─No sé si esta opresión en el pecho que me acompañaba desde que te vi de vuelta se deba a que tú también me gustes ─, susurre sin levantar la vista un milímetro siquiera, pero sentí el escalofrío que mis palabras tuvieron como resultado en Oliver ─sin embargo, me gustaría descubrirlo, ¿me ayudarías?

Sus brazos me estrecharon con fuerza y un beso fue depositado en mi cabeza.

─Te ayudaré a descubrirlo, Harry─. Murmuro y con su mano levantó mi mentón para que nuestros ojos se encontraran ─ Realmente te ayudaré─ sonrió y ahí fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta de una verdad que por mucho tiempo no quise obviar.

Sí, me iban las chicas. Pero los chicos también y estaba muy dispuesto a enterarme sobre que lado se inclinaba la balanza con más fuerza.

* * *

Bien he aquí el encuentro tan esperado de estos dos tortolitos. Espero que os guste y dejen reviews.

Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre estos dos, espero que a vosotros les guste también.

Nos seguimos leyendo pronto, Ani.


	5. De una propuesta y confusiones pueriles

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _Aprendí que el coraje no era la ausencia de miedo,_

 _Sino el triunfo sobre él._

 _El valiente no es aquel que no siente miedo,_

 _sino el que vence ese temor._

 _-Nelson Mandela._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Decir que Oliver y yo éramos pareja o novios, sonaba muy escalofriante aún. Pero de algo si que estaba seguro, cuando Oliver estaba conmigo. Cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía completo, como si siempre me hubiese faltado una pieza pequeñita que ni yo mismo sabía que existía, pero que Oliver me había completado siempre con sutileza y amor.

En pocos días celebraría el primer año de vida de mi pequeño James. Me sentía ansioso, pues también sería la primera vez que presentaría a Oliver como mi pareja formalmente, eso era algo que había decidido algunos días antes, mientras me encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Él aun no sabía nada y no le diría tampoco, quería que fuese una sorpresa, aunque esperaba que no fuese algo demasiado precipitado, pues solo llevábamos dos meses saliendo desde aquel día en el cual me había decidido a darle una oportunidad a mi corazón.

* * *

─¡Harry! Por favor deja de estar dando vueltas y vueltas como león enjaulado. ¡Que le vas a sacar un hoyo al suelo!, ¡Por Morgana!─ Dijo Hermione al borde de un ataque de neurosis. La mire como corderito degollado y detuve mi andar.

─¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto respecto a Oliver?─ pregunté.

Sonrió y acercándose tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, haciendo que nuestros ojos conectaran.

─Mírame cariño─, dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un hijo ─las decisiones que tomes, siempre van a ser buenas. Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, Harry.

Se puso de puntas y beso mi frente con algo de dificultad.

Emocionado por sus palabras la envolví en un fuerte abrazo y varias lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, realmente agradecía siempre por su amistad.

─Y ahora nada de inseguridades y llanto. Y sonríe, que eso es de tus mayores encantos, ¿de acuerdo?─ oí que decía sobre mi pecho a lo cual atine a asentir y sonreír como un idiota.

─Gracias, Hermione.

Nos separamos y ambos intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas cómplices, no hubo necesidad que dijéramos más, ella salió de la habitación, dejándome mucho más tranquilo y seguro de lo que quería hacer. Más seguro que nunca de lo que iba a hacer.

Después de varios minutos salí por el mismo camino que la castaña y baje hasta la sala de mi casa, donde la fiesta de James se estaba llevando acabo. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban ahí, por lo que sin dudar ningún momento y aprovechando que me sentía preparado después de la charla con mi mejor amiga; me acerque con paso decidido hasta Oliver que estaba jugando con mis niños. Llame su atención a lo que él se levantó y me sonrió de aquella manera que lograba que mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina y se me detuviera el corazón.

─Te quiero─ susurré, pues esas palabras eran de nosotros y no las compartiría con nadie, al menos no todavía. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo violento que delato su sentir inmediatamente. Sonreí y acercándome más a él, saque la pequeña caja que guardaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

─Por favor, ¿podrían ponerme atención un momento?─ todos me miraron con curiosidad y por un momento sentí que mis piernas no me soportarían por más tiempo y tuve que sostenerme del brazo de Oliver para evitar caer redondito al suelo─ Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todos lo que están aquí compartiendo conmigo y mis hijos este día tan especial─, sonreí y me detuve un segundo para renovar fuerzas y continuar─ pero hay una persona que me gustaría honrar y agradecer especialmente─. Voltee de frente a Oliver e inspirando hondo, continué─ Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Oliver. Realmente no sé como agradecerte todo el amor incondicional y desinteresado que me ofreces siempre. Sé que debí haber hecho esto antes, pero no lograba juntar el valor suficiente y creo que este es el momento perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

Mi pregunta le saco una leve carcajada y asintió efusivamente. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado en décimas de segundo y tuve que llamar a todo mi autocontrol para no envolverlo en un abrazo, pues se veía terriblemente tierno y hermoso.

─Oliver─, abrí mi puño y dos anillos de oro blanco resplandecieron en mi palma; oí varios murmullos de sorpresa en su mayoría y algún que otro suspiro, apuesto que de Hermione y Molly ─¿quieres salir conmigo?

Si tuviera que definir con una palabra la expresión del castaño, sería: impactado. Todos los colores de su siempre sonrojado rostro lo abandonaron y un temblor casi indetectable para todos comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Tome su mano y continué.

─Esté anillo representa mi amor por ti. Es un anillo de promesa, con él me comprometo a seguir descubriendo cosas nuevas de ti cada día, a que esta relación siga funcionando y a hacerte muy feliz, como tú me haces a diario─. Para ese momento sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y asintiendo se aferró a mi cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, lo cual resulto un poco incómodo debido a la diferencia de altura, pero en ese momento era lo menos importante.

A nuestro alrededor, varios sollozos emocionados se escucharon también y de repente una horda de aplausos nos ensordeció.

Lo aparté un poco y tomando sus mejillas como él solía hacer siempre atrape sus labios en un beso lento y dulce, el mejor beso de mi vida. Corrientes eléctricas me recorrían la espina dorsal de arriba abajo sin descanso, era una dulce agonía.

El sonido de una puerta siendo azotada y unos pequeños pasos corriendo hacía las escaleras rompió la burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido. Hermione me mando una mirada preocupada y señalo hacía donde hace solo unos minutos mi hijo Teddy se encontraba jugando, él no estaba.

Oliver, adivino mis pensamientos y estrechando mi mano con fuerza me animó a buscar a mi hijo mayor, necesitaba explicarle la situación, seguro que para él debió haber sido sorprendente ver a su padre besándose con otro hombre.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Me pregunté, sintiéndome de golpe terriblemente mal.

Disculpándome salí de la habitación seguido de mí ahora novio en busca de nuestro hijo, debíamos explicarle y solo rogaba a Merlín y a todos los Dioses, para que él lo entendiera y que lo aceptará. Era solo un niño, pero era nuestro niño y se merecía saber y responder a todas sus preguntas y dudas era la única forma. Él debía entenderlo.

* * *

Un poquito de drama nunca cae mal, ¿cierto?

Pues bueno, he tenido que avanzar el los tiempos de la historia de forma abrupta, solo espero que siga manteniendo la secuencia.

Por el momento es todo y estimo que solo faltarán dos o tres capítulos máximo para finalizar la historia.

Es todo por ahora, nos seguimos leyendo.


	6. Un trauma psicológico y mi nueva familia

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _Lo que se hace por amor está más allá_

 _del bien y del mal._

 _-Friederich Nietzche._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Subimos las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar frente a la puerta de mi pequeño escuché leves sollozos detrás de la misma. Oliver y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada y con un asentimiento de cabeza me insto a entrar. No queríamos presionarlo y si de pronto entrabamos juntos solo provocaría que mi hijo se escondiera y alejara más.

─Gracias por entenderlo, Oliver─ sonreí y tomando el pomo de la puerta entré a la habitación.

Mis ojos se centraron en el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y su carita escondida entre sus rodillas, sus hombros se movían arrítmicamente y su cabello que acostumbraba a llevar de un azul eléctrico, esta vez lo llevaba en un azul opaco, demostrando sus sentimientos.

Dude por un momento en acercarme y estuve tentado en salir por donde había entrado.

Sí, yo, Harry Potter el maldito salvador del mundo mágico, me encontraba temblando de miedo y nervios por la sola reacción de mi hijo mayor. ¡Joder! ¿Qué haría si él no lo comprendía o se negaba a mi felicidad? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar a Oliver por la estabilidad emocional de Teddy? Sinceramente lo dudaba demasiado.

Después de varios minutos me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi hijo y me senté a su lado; sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba al verse acompañado.

─No quiero hablarte, padre. Por favor déjame─. Su voz sonaba dolida y quebrada ─Mamá dijo que volvería.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y al fin entendí su reacción. No estaba así porque yo me hubiese besado con Oliver, sino que, estaba así porque precisamente me había besado con alguien más que no era su madre. Anoté mentalmente hablar con Ginny sobre su última visita.

─Escúchame, Teddy─. Lo cargué y lo senté sobre mis piernas, envolviéndolo con mis brazos, besé su cabeza y tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos, haciendo que mirará mis ojos ─Sé que te sientes confundido, pero yo te voy a explicar, ¿de acuerdo?

─Tu mami y yo, ya no vamos a estar juntos. Ella y yo solo nos lastimábamos y también les estábamos haciendo daño a ti y a James─. Su cabello se tornó levemente purpura, color que tomaba cada que se sentía triste ─Tu mamá siempre será Ginny, pero te pido que comprendas que ella y yo ya no nos amamos. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

Asintió levemente y sus lágrimas empaparon mi camisa.

─Tengo algo más que decirte, mi amor ─. El me miró fijamente, esperando a que continuará ─Es sobre Oliver─, su cuerpo se tensó y desvió la mirada ─¿qué opinas de él?

Esperé su respuesta pacientemente y al fin después de lo que me pareció los minutos más largos de mi vida mi hijo hablo.

─Oliver, es divertido, es apuesto también, nos quiere mucho a James y a mí, aparte es un gran jugador de Quidditch como tú y me gusta mucho que este aquí─. En cuanto oí sus palabras, sentí que un gran peso me abandonaba, y que un calor agradable se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció el dueño de mis más locos pensamientos. Intercambiamos una más que intensa mirada y una sonrisa adorno nuestros rostros, todo estaba bien, excelente a decir verdad.

Se acercó a donde estábamos Teddy y yo, y tomó a mi hijo de mi regazo, cargándolo en sus brazos.

─Teddy─, hablo él ─tengo un favor que pedirte.

Mi hijo asintió y mi novio continuó.

─Tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu papi, ¿verdad?─ preguntó, a lo que Teddy contestó con un leve _si_ ─Y tú sabes también que los quiero mucho a tu hermano y a ti, ¿cierto?─ nuevamente asintió y yo literalmente sentía que mi corazón se derretiría de un momento a otro, por la tierna escena ─Entonces, Teddy. ¿Dejarías que forme parte de su pequeña familia?

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y Teddy nuevamente cambió el tono de su cabello por un azul brillante. Asintió y envolvió con fuerza sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Oliver.

─¿Tú amas a mi papi?─preguntó con inocencia, logrando que ambos adultos nos sonrojáramos violentamente.

─Em…─ carraspeó el mayor y busco mis ojos ─Si Teddy, yo amo mucho a tu papá.

─¿Y prometes que no lo vas a lastimar y que no te irás? ─ volvió mi hijo con su interrogatorio, utilizando nuestra anterior charla como herramienta. Sonreí por su inteligencia y negué levemente por su increíble ingenio.

─Te lo prometo─ dijo Oliver, levantando su mano como signo de juramento.

─Entonces, si puedes ser parte de nuestra familia. ¿Verdad papi?

─Así es, cariño─ contesté dándole la razón.

Él se removió entre los brazos de Oliver para que esté lo bajara y así pudiera volver a la fiesta, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Cuando mi novio y yo nos quedamos solos, nos costó un poco de tiempo asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Teddy nos había demostrado que con sus escasos siete años era un niño muy maduro e inteligente. Con unas pocas preguntas nos comprometió y había aceptado nuestra relación sin ningún problema. En pocos minutos mi hijo hizo lo que a mí me tomo dos meses hacer. Ahora éramos una familia a petición de Teddy y realmente deseaba con ansias que lo nuestro funcionará y que nuestra relación se construyera de manera fuerte y sólida para que ambos nos desarrolláramos libremente, siempre confiando, respetando y amando las virtudes y defectos del otro.

Oliver se acercó lentamente y en cuanto me di cuenta ya me encontraba acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo. La temperatura subió en décimas de segundos y el aire se volvió denso a nuestro alrededor.

Como si de una fuerza magnética se tratará, nuestros labios se encontraron, sumergiéndonos rápidamente en una vorágine de sensaciones. Mis manos incapaces de mantenerse quietas, se perdieron entre los mechones del largo cabello tan sexy de mi novio, jalaron, revolvieron y jugaron largo rato ahí.

En algún momento sentí que era empujado suavemente por Oliver, y mis piernas se doblaron al llegar a la base blanda de una cama.

 _¡Joder! ¡Que era el cuarto de mis hijos!_

El pensamiento se esfumo al tiempo que la boca de mi Adonis comenzó a consentir la zona de mi cuello, varios gemidos abandonaron mis labios, los mismo que mordí para acallarlos.

 _¡Que estaba toda mi familia y amigos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, por Godric!_

Pero simplemente los besos húmedos del guardián no me daban descanso.

 _¡A la mierda! ¡Lo necesitaba y con urgencia!_

Recorrí con mis manos lo extenso de su espalda y las detuve en su firme trasero, apretándolo y disfrutándolo a consciencia.

─Harry, dice mi mamá que…─ un más que sorprendido Ron abrió la puerta sin llamar antes y nos agarró, literalmente, "con las manos en la masa".

Nos levantamos a la velocidad de la luz y totalmente avergonzados nos encaminamos a la salida. Estaba seguro que si hablaba por mínimo que fuera la palabra, mi voz saldría tan aguda como el canto de las sirenas, por lo que intercambiando una sugerente mirada con Ron, bajé las escaleras siendo seguido de Oliver y cerrando la comitiva un Ronald más rojo que nunca.

 _Pobre, un día de estos le daría un infarto por tenerme de amigo,_ pensé. Le compraría algo para que olvidará la escena que por poco estuvo a punto de grabar a fuego en su memoria, pues seguro estaba que de no ser por la importuna interrupción, la ropa de mi novio y la mía se encontraba a pocos segundos de salir volando por todas partes. Y eso si hubiera sido una escena digna de recordar en las pesadillas del pelirrojo.

La fiesta transcurrió su curso sin ningún altibajo y realmente fue una tarde muy hermosa en compañía de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Me sentía terriblemente feliz que con gusto me enfrentaría voluntariamente a un millón de _dementores._

¿Quién diría que en tan poco tiempo me encontraría en esta situación? Seguramente si hace siete meses me hubieran dicho que estaría divorciado de Ginny, que sería padre soltero y que conocería al amor de mi vida que era nada más y nada menos que Oliver Wood, mi antiguo excapitán de Gryffindor. Lo habría explotado a _cruciatus_ y después me hubiera reído libremente sobre sus restos.

Gracias a Merlín nadie predijo mi futuro y tenía la posibilidad de ir descubriéndolo yo mismo, paso a paso y sin prisas. Porque ahora mi presente brillaba fuertemente y estaba con toda la intención de aferrarme a esa gran estela de luz que la vida me estaba obsequiando en bandeja de plata.

* * *

 **Les presentó el penúltimo capítulo sin contar el epilogo de está historia que tanto me ha costado escribir. No lo niego he tenido mis buenos momentos y también mis muy terribles momentos escribiéndola, pero al fin esta terminando de hornearse.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Dejen reviews y también aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas locuras, son los mejores.**

 **Ane.**


	7. Feliz aniversario

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _Nadie dijo que era fácil._

 _-Scientist, Coldplay_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

La presencia de Oliver se había vuelto una constante, ahora era difícil no verlo dentro de Grimmauld Place. Seguía jugando en los Puddlemere, con la única diferencia que todas las tardes después de los entrenamientos volvía a "cuidar de nosotros", según sus palabras.

Mis hijos amaban a Oliver y es que realmente era difícil no hacerlo. Su paciencia era infinita, todos los días sin importar cuan cansado llegará nos dedicaba parte de su tiempo.

Yo había vuelto a trabajar, aunque ahora mis responsabilidades como auror no eran nada similares a las jornadas que mantenía antes de darme de baja temporal. Básicamente me encargaba de la parte administrativa y misiones pequeñas en la mayoría de los casos. Lo cual me dejaba bastante tiempo libre.

Los días y meses avanzaban a velocidades inimaginables. En escasos cinco días celebraríamos nuestro primer aniversario como pareja; le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Oliver, sin embargo, me encontraba en apuros.

Sí, en el tiempo que llevábamos compartiendo sabía muchas sobre él, sobre sus manías y sus gustos, pero no sabía nada después de que nos dejáramos de ver en el colegio, solo que había entrado a las ligas profesionales de Quidditch y eso era todo.

Las últimas semanas mi rutina se convirtió en una investigación exhaustiva sobre su pasado. No porque quisiera saber si ocultaba algo, sino para llevar a cabo su sorpresa de aniversario.

Las largas horas de trabajo como detective iban surtiendo efecto poco a poco y los resultados me tenían cada vez más intrigado.

Supe que mantuvo una relación formal con una cazadora de su mismo equipo y que la relación duró alrededor de cuatro años llegando incluso a planes de boda, pero que a pocos días del evento ella desapareció, dejando a Oliver desolado. Lo que explicaba en cierta medida la pequeña frase tatuada en su piel, justo en la cara interna de su brazo, tan pequeña que dudaba que él supiera que yo conociera de su existencia, pero eso no era lo importante. Moviendo las influencias que tenía en el departamento de regulación de la magia me enteré que su anterior prometida, Emma Roberts se encontraba embarazada de cuatro meses cuando "desapareció". Allí había gato encerrado y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era lo que no cuadraba en la ecuación.

Mientras revisaba la última información que recibí sobre la dichosa Emma, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro mi despampanante novio. Guarde rápidamente el sobre que estaba revisando, bastante obvio si me preguntan, estuve a punto de abofetearme por idiota pero me contuve. Oliver frunció el ceño y miró con recelo el grueso fajo de papeles que mantenía en el buró junto a la cama.

─¿Interrumpo algo?─ preguntó avanzando hacia donde me encontraba. Negué con la cabeza y me levanté para recibirlo.

─Es solo un caso sobre magos sospechosos del norte de Inglaterra─, nada importante mentí y me sabía fatal, si me preguntaban.

Asintió y me abrazó al llegar hasta donde me encontraba, beso mi frente, mis mejillas y termino en mis labios.

─Debe ser aburrido trabajar solo en la parte administrativa, ¿verdad?─ asentí y me acurruque en su pecho. De verdad que mentir me iba fatal.

─Es aburrido al principio, pero después tiene sus cosas interesantes─. Vale, al menos ahora me sentía menos culpable.

─¿Sabes qué día es mañana?─ comentó cambiando de tema. Hice cuentas mentalmente y el resultado casi me provoca un infarto.

─Nuestro aniversario─ murmuré. ¿Cómo demonios me había alejado tanto de la realidad, dejando de lado el regalo que le iba a preparar? La respuesta bailó ante mis ojos, con el rostro de aquella maldita mujer que me estaba volviendo paranoico desde hace dos semanas.

─Si y también es el último partido de la temporada, así que después del juego, iremos todos juntos a cenar y más tarde─, dijo levantando mi mentón viendo directamente mis ojos ─los niños se irán con la tía Hermione y nosotros tendremos una noche como Merlín manda.

Sonreí ladinamente, olvidando por un momento toda la mierda que me venía acompañando.

─No puedo esperar a mañana entonces─. Bese sus labios y mordí levemente su mentón ─¿Qué te parece si comenzamos hoy con el aperitivo?

Sentí que mis pies se despegaron de la alfombra y enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

─Me encanta la idea, pero en silencio─, dijo el muy sinvergüenza ─no queremos despertar a los niños.

Golpeé su hombro juguetonamente y jale su cabello con fuerza, exponiendo la dulce área de su cuello. Mi boca se aferró a aquella parte como si se tratara de un oasis en medio del desierto.

La noche nos esperaba ansiosa y nosotros, sus peones la honraríamos como se merecía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tuve que preparar un regalo precipitadamente pues la idea original se había ido a la basura.

Hable con Hermione y le pedí que cuidara a los niños dos días más de lo estimado, ella aceptó sin ninguna queja, deseándome suerte antes de terminar la llamada.

Preparé unas pequeñas vacaciones a Venecia, un lugar que sabía significaba _ROMANCE_ con mayúsculas, muy cliché pero era lo que había por olvidadizo.

El juego estaba programado para las tres de la tarde, por lo que a las dos en punto ya nos encontrábamos en el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la final de la temporada de Quidditch.

Ron, Susan (su esposa), Hermione y Draco Malfoy (pareja sorprendentemente de mi amiga, bueno no tan sorprendente), también eran invitados preferenciales a petición de Oliver. A las tres menos quince todos los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron a calentar. Teddy y James que ya había comenzado a caminar y a hablar un poco, gritaron emocionados cuando vieron a su "papá buena onda" volar por enfrente de donde nos encontrábamos, nos saludó y siguió con su vuelo.

El partido comenzó poco después de las tres y rápidamente los Puddlemere se posicionaron a la cabeza con unos más que sorprendentes anotaciones de los cazadores y unas aún más sorprendentes paradas de mi flamante guardián favorito. El equipo contrario, las _avispas de Wimbourne_ no atinaban ningún tiro.

Todo paso a cámara lenta, la atención de Oliver se desvió un momento a donde estábamos y al regresar su vista al campo de juego, se detuvo a unas filas por encima de donde nos encontrábamos, la sangre de su cuerpo se esfumó en segundos, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o algo peor, desvié mi vista hacía donde él miraba y ahí la vi, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, ¿qué hacía esa mujer allí? Emma Roberts, la antigua prometida de mi pareja se encontraba a unas cuantas filas de distancia, y un niño de la edad de Teddy aproximadamente la acompañaba.

Los gritos de la audiencia me regresaron a la realidad, volteé mi vista hasta donde momentos antes se encontraba Oliver, pero él ya no estaba, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y viendo al campo del estadio lo vi inconsciente y siendo atendido por varios medimagos.

─¡¿Qué sucedió?!─ pregunté al borde del colapso.

─Una bludger le golpeó en el pecho, sacándole el aire y tirándolo de la escoba─, hablo un preocupado Ronald, mientras Hermione y Susan cargaban a mis hijos, tranquilizándolos.

Bajé corriendo hasta el campo del estadio y me acerqué hasta donde mi novio se encontraba, ya había recobrado el sentido y sonrió en cuanto me vio. Tomé su mano con fuerza y le besé el dorso de la misma.

─Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien─. Le dije al oído. Su mirada estaba perdida entre las tribunas, buscando a alguien y yo muy bien sabía quién. Cuadre la mandíbula, apretando con fuerza los dientes y mordiéndome la lengua en el proceso, pues no quería decir nada aún sobre el asunto.

El medimago levitó la camilla de Oliver hacia la zona de recuperación mágica.

─Se ha fracturado el tórax y tiene una fisura en su diafragma─, me dijo una vez que preparaba las pociones necesarias para atender a mi novio estará bien después de que descanse.

Asentí agradecido y dejé que continuara con su trabajo.

El partido no duró mucho más, el buscador de los Puddlemere atrapó la snitch pocos minutos después del accidente, por lo que la diferencia de puntos logró que ganaran la copa de la liga, con apenas veinte tantos por arriba de los rivales.

Mis amigos y sus respectivas parejas bajaron diez minutos después y los niños se quedaron más tranquilos cuando vieron que Oliver estaba estable y fuera de peligro. Intercambiando una mirada con Hermione le pedí que se llevará a mis hijos, ella asintió y pidiéndole a Draco que cargará a Teddy, se desaparecieron, Ronald los siguió enseguida y al fin me quedé a solas con mi maltrecho novio.

 _Bonito aniversario estábamos teniendo_ , pensé.

Me senté a un lado de la camilla y espere pacientemente a que el despertara. Dos horas pasaron cuando él comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces para acoplarse a la luz que entraba en la estancia.

Me miró y sonrió débilmente.

─¿Qu…que me pasó?─ preguntó articulando una mueca de dolor al hablar.

─Shhh...─ lleve mis dedos a sus labios y sonreí tranquilizándole ─Vaya susto nos diste, amor. Te distrajiste un momento y una bludger furiosa te golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, te fracturaste el tórax y algo con el diafragma, pero todo está bajo control. El medimago ya te reconstruyó los huesos y te dio una poción con esencia de díctamo para regenerar el músculo fisurado.

Asintió y llevó su antebrazo hasta cubrir sus ojos, mi vista se fijó en aquel tatuaje y como un balde de agua fría recordé el porqué de la situación.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de aquel silencio en el nos habíamos sumergido.

─Adelante─. Dije inmediatamente.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y por ella entró un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, detrás de él una mujer alta y rubia se internó también en la estancia. Mis nudillos se tornaron blancos, al enterrarme las uñas en las palmas, sentí el escozor pero no le di importancia.

─Oliver…─ dijo ella y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no levantarme y sacarla de la habitación arrastrándola de los cabellos.

Mi novio abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó la vista rápidamente hasta donde la mujer se encontraba. Una mueca desconcertada se plasmó en su rostro.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó, con lo que supuse era un tono de reproche, aunque era difícil identificarlo en ese momento.

Ella se acercó, siempre con el niño por delante.

 _Cobarde,_ pensé, _usa a su hijo para tapar toda su escoria._

─Tenía que verte─ continuó, mirándome significativamente. Oliver lo notó, y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

─Él, es Harry Potter, y es mi pareja─ aclaró.

Ella asintió no tan sorprendida como esperaba.

─Supuse que seguirías con tu vida y me alegra que sea con la persona que realmente siempre has amado.

Sentí que mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y un calor agradable se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

─Así es, Emma. Oliver─, me apretó la mano y sonrió reconfortándome ─Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

Ella jugaba con sus manos nerviosa y suspirando habló al fin.

─Él es Albus─, tomó el hombro del niño que miraba sin comprender a todos a la vez, mi atención se centró en el señalado y tragué saliva impactado, era una copia exacta a Oliver. O al menos así creía que lucía de pequeño ─es tu hijo.

Mi novio se tensó completamente y podría apostar que se le olvido como respirar por un momento.

─Mi amor─, dijo la blonda ─¿puedes salir un momento?

Albus asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándonos a los tres solos.

─No pensaba contarte sobre él nunca. Pero…─ hizo una pausa e inspiró profundamente ─me detectaron cáncer terminal hace unos días.

─¿Cáncer?─ preguntó Oliver, sin saber de lo que ella hablaba. Era obvio, se trataba de una enfermedad muggle, y rara vez los magos y brujas la desarrollaban.

Asintió y siguió explicando.

─Al parecer es heredada de mi padre muggle. Es una enfermedad que poco a poco te va a consumiendo por dentro. Los doctores me dijeron que es un cáncer muy raro "leucemia" cáncer en la sangre─. Terminó ella.

─¿Cuánto tiempo?─ intervine por primera vez.

─Según ellos, no más de tres meses─, me apene por ella, es decir, nadie se merecía lo que estaba sufriendo ─tengo que comenzar las quimioterapias en breve, mis padres fallecieron y no tengo a nadie más que pueda velar por Albus.

─¿Cuánto tiempo, de qué?─ preguntó Oliver.

─De vida─, completo ella ─no quiero que mi pobre hijo sufra por mi, él es un niño muy hermoso, feliz y con esta enfermedad solo lograré opacar su alma.

Oliver asintió, entendiendo los planes de Emma.

─Dejános un momento a solas, Emma. Por favor.

Ella se apresuró a salir de la habitación, cuando nos encontrábamos la tensión se volvió distinta, algo muy denso nos envolvió.

─Harry, ¿qué opinas?

Suspiré y apreté su mano transmitiendo todo mi cariño y apoyo.

─Es tu hijo y no lo dejarás a su suerte─, me acerqué y besé sus labios ─a parte estoy seguro que Teddy y James estarán muy felices con un nuevo hermanito.

Sus ojos se empañaron por mis palabras y algunas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas.

─Te amo, Oliver. Y amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Uní mi frente con la de él y limpie sus lágrimas con mi pulgar.

─Tengo miedo─ susurró.

─Hey─, le apremie mírame así lo hizo ─no temas, no tienes nada que temer. Ese niño te amará tanta o más de lo que te aman tus otros dos hijos, eres un papá genial y ellos lo saben.

Me regaló una sonrisa y asintió convencido.

─Dile que pase, por favor.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta de entrada, cuando salí para buscar a Emma, ella ya no estaba, solo se encontraba Albus dormido en el suelo del pasillo y una nota sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Lo cargué sin ninguna dificultad y entré nuevamente a la habitación.

─Creo que tú amiga tiene un gran problema para despedirse─. Bromeé a lo que mi novio solo asintió tristemente y me pidió que le entregara al pequeño en la cama.

Dejo esto con él extendí la nota y se la entregue en sus manos. Negó.

─Por favor, léela.

" _Querido, Oliver._

 _Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero realmente temo que te niegues a cuidar de nuestro hijo y yo me tenga que ver en la necesidad de darlo en adopción._

 _Mi salud ya no va a mejorar y de verdad me duele muchísimo lo que estoy haciendo, pero es por el bien de Albus._

 _Lo he dormido con un leve hechizo y le he borrado todos los recuerdos que tenía conmigo, te he puesto a ti en todos y cada uno de ellos._

 _Por favor, cuida de él, es un buen niño y estoy segura que lo vas a amar._

 _Pd. Nunca le hables de mí, por favor. Es mi único deseo._

 _Te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces y espero que Harry ame a este nuevo hijo que les obsequió._

 _Atte.: Emma Roberts._

─¿Es un buen momento para decir, feliz aniversario?─ dijo él, solté una carcajada y asentí.

─Feliz aniversario, Oliver.

─Feliz aniversario, Harry.

* * *

 **He aquí el final de la historia, esta noche estaré subiendo el epilogo.**

 **Dejen reviews y agradezco infinitamente a los que siguieron la historia.**

 **Es todo por ahora, nos leemos más tarde.**

 **Besos.**


	8. Mi más bonita coincidencia

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K y tampoco soy dueña de Warner Bross, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así le cambiaría bastantes cosas._

 _Esta historia fue hecha para mí buena amiga Rebe Marauder en el juego "Amigo Casi Invisible" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo._

 _Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino._

 _-Colgando en tus manos, Carlos Baute._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

─¡Papá!─ gritó Albus ─¡James se está comiendo mis panqueques!

─James─, dijo mi esposo haciendo acto de su paciencia infinita ─Te he dicho muy bien que estabas castigado por usar las bromas de tu tío George con tu prima. Y tú castigo era que te quedarías sin postre.

James, con sus escasos ocho años, era más travieso que nuestros dos hijos mayores juntos, le encantaba jugar bromas, y hacer travesuras.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo habíamos castigado, pero siempre terminábamos por ceder al ver sus ojitos tiernos y su carita de angelito, si me preguntaban era un pésimo error, pues siempre nos la volvía a jugar.

─Papá─ se dirigió a mí ─dile a mi papi que me de mis panqueques ─hizo una mueca, sacando su labio inferior un poco más que el superior y ojos de escarbato. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué con la cabeza.

─Estás castigado, James. Y no se hable más del asunto, devuélvele el plato a tu hermano.

─Son la peor familia de todas, los odio─. Se levantó y salió del comedor.

Suspiré y apreté en puente de mi nariz.

─Solo está enojado, no se preocupen se le pasará─ comentó Teddy, sin levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

Volteé a ver a Oliver, el cual se encontraba de espaldas terminando de preparar el desayuno, por la tensión de sus hombros y su cabeza gacha adivine que las palabras de nuestro hijo pequeño le habían dolido y mucho.

Me levanté y acercándome a él, lo abrace por la espalda.

─Sabes que James, te ama. No llores─. Susurre en su oído, él asintió y sorbió suavemente.

─¡Hey! ¡Los arrumacos a su habitación!─ solté una carcajada al oír la intervención de Albus, siempre era muy ocurrente y desde que estaba en nuestras vidas la felicidad siempre nos acompañaba. Emma, no se había equivocado, amábamos a Albus con toda nuestra alma y por verlo feliz daríamos cualquier cosa. Bueno, esa realidad aplicaba para nuestros tres hijos.

─Que solo le estaba diciendo algo a tu padre, Al ─. Dije sonriendo y separándome levemente.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de vuelta y nuestro pequeño hijo hizo acto de presencia, se acercó corriendo a donde nos encontrábamos y nos abrazó al mismo tiempo, o al menos esa era su intención.

─No los odio─, hablo él ─los amo muchísimo, pero me enfade porque no me querían dar postre, ¿me perdonan?

Ambos nos inclinamos a su altura y dándole un beso en cada una de sus regordetas mejillas, olvidamos lo que había dicho.

Jamás imaginé que una persona pudiera ser tan feliz con tan pocas cosas, pero ahora lo comprobaba, con amor y una familia pequeña yo era el hombre más dichoso del mundo y todo gracias a él, Oliver Wood, el hombre que me había mostrado el lado más bonito de la rutina. Mi amor eterno. Mi más bonita coincidencia.

* * *

 **Una pequeña escena de estos dos que ame y odie a partes iguales.**

 **Esta mini historia, no tiene drama, no hay muerte, nadie llora y te deja un sabor dulce en la boca (todo lo contrario a la realidad), pero es una historia y aquí todos se merecen ser felices.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en este proyecto y espero verlos en mis siguientes creaciones locas.**

 **Rebe, espero que está historia te haya gustado y haya cumplido tus expectativas.**

 **Me despido, nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Ane.**


End file.
